Your guardian angel
by KamonKaze
Summary: Fudou se sincera consigo mismo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kazemaru.


Sugiero leerlo con esta cancion : Your guardian angel

.com/watch?v=wGm_sF6rjKQ

-

Furioso el joven heredero de la casa Fudou, el joven Akio salio de sus aposentos en busca de su amado, a quien partir no debio, la carta aviso era. Su destino frenar la locura.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que razon lo haces? -corriendo por las calles en busca de aquella cierta persona. -No dejare que cometas el mayor error de tu vida. 

**Cuando veo tu sonrisa****  
>Lagrimas bajan por mi cara<strong>**  
>no puedo remplazarlo<strong>

-Lo que siento por ti, es tan grande, no se puede medir con sencillas palabras, eres todo lo que anhelo. Me crei el mejor, me pense que al dejarte en las manos de Endou, en tu rostro veria una sonrisa. ¿Con eso era realmente feliz? 

**y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido  
>como este mundo se vuelve frio y atraviesa mi alma<strong>

Corriendo por las calles, en busca del vehiculo que llevaria a su destino a su fatal final, dejando sus palabras al viento, donde ahogadas en el mar no llegaran hacer oidas nunca. 

**y se que dentro de mi encontrare que puedo ser el unico**

-¿Estoy seguro de mi cambio? Podre vivir sin tus arrogantes ojos en mi, haciendo burla de tu orgullo, ante mi debil fuerza, mi debil corazon derritiendose por un solo roce de tus labios. Mi vida acabara en tragedia al unir lazos. Quiero que sea una comedia a tu lado -cerrando sus ojos al ver su vehiculo a las afueras, al frente su no amor.

-¡Resiste Kazemaru! No dejare que caigas en el destino. ¡No te dejare caer! 

**Nunca te dejare caer  
>Te sostendre por siempre<br>estare ahi por ti a pesar de todo  
>incluso si salvarte me envie al cielo<strong>

_-¿Me amais mi noble señor? -pregunto el dulce niño de ojos almendras, con cabellos mar, tez blanca como el papel._

**Esta bien. Esta bien. Esta bien.**

-Esta bien decir que no, por tu bien, mis acciones me persiguen, y buenas no son. El tiempo avanza con lentitud. ¿Donde han quedado los buenos dias a tu lado? ¿Donde estan los dias que amabas verme? ¿Donde quedaron? Quiero que en mis ojos de orgullo te fijes de nuevo. 

**las estaciones estan cambiando  
>y las olas chocando<br>y las estrellas estan cayendo todas por nosotros**

****  
>-Dichoso el dia en que, él, cruzo la puerta, y tu marchaste a sus brazos, ¿Te deje ir? Mi gran arrogancia le lanzo a sus brazos como pajaro herido.<p>

-¿Te costo tanto aceptar mi amor? ¿Te dio miedo? ¿Acaso ilusionaste mi corazon? Me lanzaste a los brazos de otro. Este oxidado corazon le queda la pequeña esperanza de tu regreso. ¿Se cumplira? 

**los dias son largos y  
>las noches cortas<br>puedo demostrarte que sere el unico**

-¡Maldita sea! Mi cuerpo no me responde, no cesare por tenerte a mi lado, no dejare que tu cuerpo toquen, no permitire que te vayas lejos donde tu sonrisa no me alcance. 

**Nunca te dejare caer  
>Te sostendre por siempre<br>estare ahi por ti a pesar de todo  
>incluso si salvarte me mande al cielo<strong>

****  
><em>-¿Sabe mi buen señor? -el niño de ojos almendras -Quiero poder estar con la persona a la que realmente amo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>-¿En serio? Entonces tu y yo, estaremos siempre unidos, entrelazados por el fino hilo del destino, del cual nadie separara, aunque para ello debo dar todas mis riquezas, por ti.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Amor de niños, olvide de mayores. Bajo el gran cerezo de primera de juraron amor.<em> 

**Porque tu eres,  
>Tu eres,<br>Tu eres,  
>mi amor verdadero<strong>

-Fui necio al dejarte ir, me prometi amarte en silencio, pero todo se acabo, hoy te marchas con otro, ¡No pasara jamas! Se acabo, dejare las sombras para serte mio. Mio 

**todo mi corazon  
>por favor no te deshagas de eso<br>por que estoy para ti  
>por favor no te vayas<br>por favor dime que te quedaras,**

-¡Quedate Ichirouta! ¡Quedate no apagues este amor construido con fuertes sentimientos. Sentimientos nunca olvidados!. 

**quedate**

-¡Tratame como a la basura que soy, rompeme en mil pedazos, odiame toda la vida, arrancame el corazon! Pero de aqui no te vas, te quedaras. Eso lo juro.

El joven muchacho cansado de tanto correr, el aliento no podia contener mas. llego a la casa de la gran mansion Kazemaru, donde a su suerte el joven Ichirouta estaba dispuesto a subir al vehiculo.

-¡Bajate! -grito lleno de rabia, con paso lento se acerco a él -Quedate -en susurro tocando su rostro palido, que bajo en sus cabellos mar se escondia un sonrojo.

-Fudou...No puedo, debo marchar de aqui -en sollozo, sus palabras eran puñaladas

-No...no...no...Eso no me agas -tocando su frente con la suyo.

-No insistas, por favor. 

**usame como desees  
>tira de mis hilos solo para diversion<br>y se que estare bien  
>aunque los cielos se tornen grises<strong>

-Te amo Ichirouta, Te amo, jamas me vi capaz de soltar tales palabras -sorprendio al joven azulado de ojos humedecidos -Soy un idiota al pensar que lanzandote a los brazos de otro serias feliz. Eres feliz a mi lado, reimos, nos amabamos en silencio, nos prometimos amarnos siempre. No acabemos con esa promesa de niños.

-¡Fudou! -cayendo a sus brazos -Te amo, Fudou, siempre añore tus palabras. Eres todo lo que necesito a mi lado -rompiendo a llorar.

Los presentes dieron el visto bueno a la pareja enamorada. 

**Nunca te dejare caer  
>Te sostendre por siempre<br>estare ahi por ti a pesar de todo  
>aun cuando salvarte me envie al cielo<strong>

****  
>-Aqui me tienes, mi pequeño -aferrado a él -Siempre vigilare por ti, sere por toda la eternidad tu angel guardian.<p>

FIN


End file.
